


Splintered

by Spad3z (sunkenship)



Category: Farscape, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Drugged John, Dystopia, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Mental Health Issues, Mind Control, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Romance, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, Slow Build, Top Sherlock, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkenship/pseuds/Spad3z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last remnants of the human race have congregated into 5 massive cities all over the world. These 5 great cities are joined together under The United Federation of Earth. A war raged between the Colonies of Earth and the Peacekeepers, a galactic military organization prominently made of the sebacean race. The human race won but not before imprisoning thousands of sebacean warriors & ships. After years of imprisonment in prison camps, The United Federation of Earth has started a program where the upper class may take a peacekeeper/sebacean as a slave. Mycroft Holmes gets a sebacean war doctor in-training as a slave/companion to his younger brother Sherlock Holmes who suffers from multiple personality disorder and has a few VERY interesting personalities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello! Thank you so much for reading! This is my first attempt at posting some of my writings and I hope you enjoy it! If you do enjoy it please let me know! I hope to make this a very long series so it would be great to know if its any good/worth continuing. This is a slow burning story and this is a trial run chapter so please bare with me! 
> 
> **NO CHARACTERS FROM FARSCAPE MAKE AN APPEARANCE** (sorry!)
> 
> UPDATE SORTA: I feel super bad for my lack of posting this last year, but I hope to knock out a few chapters really soon and post them. Thanks so much for waiting! Also, I still need a beta reader so if your interested please message me!

John never quite understood why his species attacked earth. Long before he was born all of the peacekeepers who were mostly made up of the sebacean race; declared war on Earth and all its colonies. When the warship he was born on arrived in Earth’s solar system, he had been alive for 9 cycles and he was 17 & 1/2 cycles now. He was in training to become a field medic and he was considered to be at the top of his class, but all that changed very quickly. A few days before the peacekeepers were thought to be able to breach Earths last defensive line, a massive attack lead by The United Federation of Earth nearly wiped out all in there path. A few thousand Sebaceans were taken as prisoners and were forced into prison camps. John had heard many whispered theories as he roamed around the halls his camp. Some said the UFE made a virus that made everyone too sick to fight, others say it was sabotage; that there were Sebacean sympathizers who thought that Humans were much like them and helped the UFE win the war. Some even said that The UFE created some secret weapon that annihilated almost everyone.  
John knew that they would probably never find out and he honestly wasn't all that worried about it. He never really knew much of a life out of captivity and despite being behind thick metal grey walls, he came to realize that there was not much of a difference between a warship and a prison camp. There were strict schedules, strict diets, strict dress code, mandatory education, physical training and psych evals. The only difference is that there was no war to fight, and he truly did miss the rush of being in battle (even if he was too young to actually participate). John made his way to the library from his room, which was more like a cell, but was made more homey from the earth band posters and drawings john made in art therapy. One thing John hated the most were the therapy sessions. For some reason that John could not fathom, was that Earths government had a weird obsession with the Sebacean psyche. Once John arrived at the library he scanned his ID card on the reader.  
Two guards were sitting behind a desk near the entrance of the library. One looks up at the monitor screen to see whos asking for access. “Hey, Stro. It’s that Watson kid again, doesn't he know he's transferring out?” Stro grumbles as he shifts in his chair half asleep. “If the Captain sees you sleeping again hes going to demote you! Now get up!” “Blimey Vern, don’t you know its bad to yell when someones half asleep? Especially when they have army training? Jesus!” Stro complains further till he sees John Watson on the monitor. “Jeez, they're not telling them what's going on so how would he know he's getting transferred dipshit! Vern gives Stro a dirty look before turning on the com.  
“WATSON! All your activity access has been revoked, go see your advisor!” John squeaks in surprise from the booming voice on the com and quickly makes his departure down the hall. John ponders why his access has been revoked. Was he in trouble? Did he forget to make his bed right? Was he tardy to a class to many times? Thoughts were running wild in his head when suddenly someone bumps into him roughly.  
“Hey! Watch it man, I gotta…” John eyes open as wide as they can, taking in the site before him. One of his only friends left from his platoon on the warship stands before him with a vacant look in his dark green eyes. His fine black hair disheveled and his usual crisp uniform was a wrinkled mess. John was sure his friend must be blessed by the earth gods for not getting in trouble for his appearance. “Mal… What's wrong? Mal… Hey! Mal… You look a mess, what's going on?” Mal just stares at him. John starts to get worried and the other prisoners are starting to stare. John takes Mals hand and whispers, “Come on Mal, follow me. Lets go somewhere more private.”  
John leads Mal down the hall and around a few corners till they react and empty hallway. “Well, this should do, Now right, Mal what's going on. You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Talk to me.” Mal looks up at john and sees the look of concern on his face. Tears start to well up from his eyes and words start coming flowing out in a garbled mess. “Oh John! Its horrible. I was sneaking around in the kitchen cause I was so hungry after physical training and the kitchen guards were huddle around one of those monitors. The people on there were says horrible things about us John! Just horrible!” Tears were now running freely down Mals face, falling to the floor. John grabs on to Mals shoulders and pushes him against the cold gray walls. “Mal, I need you to calm down and tell me exactly what they were saying on the monitors.” His friend starts to shake, he starts to shake so hard that john thought he would fall apart. Mal whispers something that john could almost pick up. “What Mal say it louder?” John presses. Mal lets out a sob, “Slaves John, There going to make us slaves! Slaves to anyone with enough money to buy one. They made us as equal to a cow or a pig, John and the sickest part is that is been going on for weeks! People have been disappearing john, and I think I just figured out where they're going!”


	2. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock get into a bit of trouble and years later Mycroft is still cleaning up his mess.

That scent. Something was very very wrong with that scent. The hair on the back of Sherlock's neck started to rise as he stepped further down the long staircase towards the basement of an abandoned factory. The air was stale, yet smelt of cleaning solution with a hint of death; masked by… Sherlock grew frustrated, he couldn't think right. Something was blocking him and for days he couldn't access his mind palace. He did realize that this was not the best time to take a case because of school and all but he needed to work, or else he truly would go mad. Sherlock reached the last step on the stairs and fiddled with his light pod. He always hated these type of things; a stupid technology the atunes to your feelings. You have to think of hope, light and happy/joyous things to receive illumination, if not you're left in the dark.  
Sherlock scoffs at the notion of feelings. ‘Stupid’ he whispers under his breath. “No your the stupid one, Brother dear. Can’t even turn on a light, how very, very stupid.” Sherlock jolts around to face the intruder. “What have I told you about playing in the dark? Hmm? Mommy, is going to be very cross to know you ran away from school again.” Sherlock sneers at the sight of his older brother Mycroft and his stupid umbrella in the dim light from the open door far above them. Mycroft was so pretentious, Sherlock thought, it doesn't even rain at random anymore, everything is scheduled. “Go away! I’m on an important case.” Sherlock exclaimed. “No, the case is solved, we need to leave. Now, Sherlock.” Mycroft says as he steps forward reaching out for his stupid, stupid, younger brother. “Mycroft! Im warning you don’t step any closer! I know I’m about to solve this case! You have to give me a chance!” Sherlock fumed.  
“You not old enough Sherlock! You might be the most brilliant detective there ever was, but that doesn't mean you can run around the city alone solving crimes when you're only 14 years old!” Mycroft sighed and rubbed his left eyebrow with his hand. “Sherlock, we need to leave. To put it bluntly, you walked into something much bigger then you should have, like we have always warned. I need to you come back up stairs with me and promise not to turn on that light and look behind you. Sherlock, I'm only saying this for your best interest, the things you might see down here you can't unsee and frankly, I don't think the UFE would be very happy to know you have seen whats down here.” Mycroft explained slowly. 

‘Oh, Mycroft. Whos the stupid one now. You challenge me to not look and now you know I have to, don't you?’ Sherlock muses to himself. With the thought of Mycroft's pissed off face glaring at him, he found joy and with joy came light. Mycroft's gasps as the light pods brightness invades his eyes; the word ‘wait’ on his lips when Sherlock whips around to face what lies behind him.  
No one was sure what cause Sherlock's reaction. The doctors said the shock and trauma of the things he saw broke his mind; splintered off into a thousand sharp pieces. When Sherlock first turned around, it wasn't even a millisecond before he started wailing. He let out the most inhumane scream that anyone had ever heard. It lasted 1 minute 23 seconds and was let out all in one breath. The doctors also said that something like that would be almost impossible. Mycroft just replied that that Sherlock is the embodiment of impossible and with that the questions were put to rest. Sherlock stood there screaming, he stood there and screamed until a group of medics forced his frozen body on to a stretcher. Mycroft was yelling at all who would hear, the words were lost to Sherlock, but everything else was lost to him now too. He screamed as they put him in the medical shuttle. He screamed until they sprayed sleep mist in his face and when his voice stopped working and his eyes were forced shut by the medication, he screamed in his head. 

~Ten years later~

Mycroft sighed at the endless amount of datawork that was ever growing in his work station. He often grew so bored of the constant signing of his name that he grew tired of hearing it too. He lets out an exasperated sigh and thinks of his baby brother, Sherlock. His brother had managed to run off a number of live-in nurses and companions. They have even tried the popular selection of android models, but Sherlock would just end up taking them apart. Too many credits wasted on his care Mycroft would argue, Sherlock would just ignore him. Ever since that horrible day, the day that Sherlock screamed; Sherlock has suffered from multiple personality disorder. Sherlock was institutionalized until he turned of age, and then he checked himself out and moved back into the family pod mansion, refusing to leave. Mycroft had to think long and hard about a solution and when he thought of it he couldn't help but say out loud. “Why of course!” He had recently purchased a sebacean slave for quite cheap a few years back and he still enjoys him. His slave's name was Greg and against his better judgment he grew fond of him quickly. 

The one thing that the UFE has discovered is that even though most Sebaceans are born and raised on warships and are taught the ways of war as soon as they could speak; Sebaceans were a naturally submissive species. Mycroft only assumed that the Sebacean leaders of old realized there weakness and made it so the only thing there people would submit to was them. Controlling them through constant wars and training them to serve from birth. As soon as this information was learned the UFE council started talks of how they could use them and of course they came up with the Compliance Integration Program or CIP for short. Through the media and celebrity endorsement the general public quickly grew to the ideas and the program was launched. Each of the 5 cities divided the Sebacean prisoners evenly for containment and each city was responsible for the distribution of the slaves. Mycroft remembered the being asked onto the CIP committee and he gladly accepted. They together decided the best course of action in preparing the Sebaceans for their new roles in human society. Any sebaceans prisoners that were under the age when they arrived on Earth were automatically put into the program. As for the adults, most of the adult women would be employed by pleasure centers and as for the men they worked in the mines and fields. The important figures of the sebacean prisoners would remain in UFE custody for interrogation and mostly forced collaboration.

The Sebaceans were not allowed to watch the news or anything to do with politics or social issues. So it was not surprising that basically none of the prisoners know what's happening in the world and whens going to be happening to them. To avoid spreading panic the CIP committee decided that because the prisoners were separated into small groups in the camps that only one group at a time could be sold off. This way the other prisoners would never notice people going missing. Of course there were going to be a few who knew other prisoners from other groups and would notice them missing, but it was to be explained that the reason is a new job program that people are getting transferred to and with that all issues were solved. 

After the years of test studies it was found that the younger the Sebacean is the stronger there submissive nature, due to the lack of full training on the warships. So it was decided that the young would be available to the public. Luckily many of the ships captured were ships for the children in training and were held in the back lines of the war for when they could take over then colonize Earth. Mycroft rubbed his head as he opened up a holo-file that the information on each eligible slave. He quickly entered some basic search criteria that would probably be of Sherlocks preference and combed through the results. After looking through the last of the results he chose his top three. A small red haired boy names Rynier who though was short and thin had incredible strength. He had the average pain and body limitations as most Sebaceans but that average is far greater than humans. The next choice was a lanky brown haired boy named shawn with artificial colored eyes that were a startling green color. He had been in training for command so he has a bit of an authority issue, but could soon be ironed out through the CIP readiness program. 

His last choice he was most intrigued by. His name was John and he was training to be a medic before imprisonment. He was quite young when his ship was captured and he was one of the only Sebaceans who seemed comfortable in his new surroundings. There were lots of notes from johns assigned adviser so he decided to take a peak. He skimmed through the notes and smiled when he finished. “Yes, this John will do well. He’s loyal, caring, and very submissive! Lets just hope Sherlock and his… friends, dont break him too quickly.” Mycroft taps his wrist communicator chip twice and speaks into his hand. “Starla, have a CIP order form sent to my station and when I send it back to you make sure it gets submitted and approved immediately. Contact me if any problems should arise.” Before his assistant could reply he taped his wrist again to disconnect. A few moments later his station dinged with the sound of an incoming data transfer. He quickly filled out the form to buy John and included the credit transfer code and sent it back Starla. 

After a few hours Mycroft's get a message from Starla that purchase was approved and they would be transferring John to the CIP readiness program by the end of the day. Mycroft's body relaxes into his chair. He only had to wait 6 weeks and John would be ready for integration. He just hoped that he could find someone to deal with Sherlock until then, that was the real issue.


	3. Transfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets with his adviser and learns he's been accepted into a new job program! Is it really what they say it is, or was Mal right?

John walked the halls as if he was in a trance, towards his advisers office. He had tried to get his friend Mal to explain more but he started to cry harder and ran off. It couldn't be true what Mal said, it just couldn't be. A shiver ran through Johns body as he thought of Mals words. Slaves. Could the UFE really do that? John wasn't sure, but he knew he had to find out. He knew he reached his advisers office when he saw a door marked Adviser: J-M. He swiped his ID in the reader and stood still as the reader scanned his body for positive identification. The door opened after a few moments and john went inside. He sat down on the only chair in the room that was facing a large monitor. All the advisers and most of the staff were only seen through the monitors. After the riots that caused many deaths of the staff at the prison camps, the UFE has kept every one away from the Sebaceans, accept the armed guards. The screen flickered on and the old tired face of his adviser appeared. “Morning, Watson.” the old man croaked, “How have you been the last week.. You look a bit pale, boy, is something wrong?”. John blinked at the question. “No, Sir. I am just a little worried on when my activities access was revoked.” John lied cautiously. “Nothing to fret over boy!”, the old man smiled weakly. “There has been exciting new developments in to world about you Sebaceans and some new laws passed as well! I know that many of you feel that it is unfair that we keep you all locked up when you did nothing wrong, per say, but hopefully this new law will help that!” Johns interest was peaked. New laws? Was this what Mal was talking about? John was confused and decided to stay silent and wait for his adviser to continue. “Anyway Watson, This new work program is going to allow a few sebaceans to be integrated into society! Everyone here at UFE sees this as a positive step in bridging the gap between humans and sebaceans! Now, your name has come up as eligible for this program and of course your interested arent you?” The adviser pressed. John was speechless for a moment but then replied. “Um, I guess, Sir. But what exactly would I be…” His adviser interrupted, “Excellent! Well Im happy to say John that you have been accepted into the program,” The door beside John opened and two guards stepped in. “These guards will be taking you to the transfer station, you are to be transferred to the CIP readiness program which will teach you the basic rules and requirements to be integrated out into society. If you fail to finish the program in the required 6 weeks, you will then be transferred to a mining camp. If you complete the program in the allotted time you will be assigned a care taker and will live out your days in society working and serving the UFE and its public. Good luck, John….” His adviser had a flash of pity on his face before turning back into the hard old man he was. “Be on your best behavior, It will make it all easier.” The screen cut to black and before John knew it he was being lifted up to his feet by his arms by the two guards. He struggled for a moment but then allowed the guards to half drag him along the hallways to the transfer station. They lead John into a lift that he had never seen before and they made their way up to the top floor of the camp. John had never been outdoors accept the one time when they got here, and his memory of that day was so fuzzy he couldn't remember what most of it looked like. 

The lift started to slow and a bright light invaded Johns eyes and they settled on the top floor. He blinked a few times before his eyes could adjust and when they did he gasped. The guards laughed at johns reaction. “What? Never seen the sky before?” One of the guards joked. John shrugged and the guards stopped laughing. John looked up above him. There was no roof, no cover from the suns rays. As John looked closer he could see that there was but it was crystal clear and covered the whole top of the camp like a dome. He looked at the horizon and was confused. They were taught in class that the sky and earth met at the farest point you could see but all he could see was sky. “Wheres the ground?” John asked tentatively. One of the guards that was leading him towards some giant desk in the middle of the transfer station said, “Jeez kid, don't they teach you anything? This whole place is a sky pod. Were hundreds of feet up in the air. You’ll see land once you get into the shuttle. I’ll make sure you get a window seat.” John smiled in appreciation but remained quiet.

This whole time they have been in the sky? Had they never even really been on Earth, this whole time? The more time John spent in this place the more questions he had. He still was most confused on what was happening to him right now. Was this really some job program, or just a cover up for Sebacean slaves? He wondered if Mal would realize he was gone. John wanted to kick himself for not putting up a fight, but it really just didn't seem to be worth it. He was used to all the decisions being made for him, so why complain now? John realized they had stopped walking; The guards were flirting or something with a pretty girl sitting behind the desk. She hands one of the guards a needle and he turns to John. He lifts up the needle to Johns eye level. “This is a nano-cuff. Do you know what that is?” The guard asks. John shakes his head. “There Nanobots made to track your every movement and will keep your hands in feet together by magnetizing parts of your body to another or to something else. It can be automatically activated so if you freeze up and can't move, don't panic.” The guard nodded at john and then plunged the needle into Johns thigh. John yelled out and rubbed his leg to sooth the pain. 

 

“Put him in holding with the others, the shuttle will be here in about 45 minutes.” The pretty girl chirped from behind the desk. The nicer of the two guards led John towards the far left wall. They stopped at a panel in the wall with a reader and the guard put his hand print on the reader and the panel slid open. There were 6 other prisoners in the holding cell. Each were sitting in a seat that was strapped into the wall. The guard motioned for john to sit in one of the empty seats and John chose to sit next to a small mousy girl with long brown hair. She looked up at john with kind but worried eyes as he sat down beside her. John sat back in the chair and two straps crossed his chest and locked into place on the wall behind him. The guard then placed his hand on the reader again and the panel closed. 

 

John looked around, there were 2 boys besides him and 4 girls. Each looked around his age accept the one black haired girl who couldn't be more than 4 or 5 cycles. He wanted to ask if she was born here but he could tell she didn't want to talk. John noticed the girl he sat next to was staring at him so he decided to introduce himself. “Hey, I'm John Watson.” He whispered. The girl smiled and continued to stare at him through her long eyelashes. “I'm Molly Hooper, do you know where we're going?” She asked. John shrugged his shoulders and replied “I was told that I was going to some work program. You?” The other kids started to look up at john as he spoke. A boy with curly strawberry blonde hair piped up, “They told us pretty much the same thing too.” John sighed and Molly spoke again. “Everyone from my group has already been transferred already. I hope I get to see my friends.” John smiled encouragingly at Molly and leaned his head on the chairs headrest. They all sat in silence for a few moments until the black hair girl started to sob. “Oye! Cut that out! We've had to listen to your blubbering for the last 2 hours!”, One of the boys yelled at the crying girl. They yelling didn't help and only made the girl cry harder. Molly whispered encouragement to the girl until the panel door slid open again. Three guards dragged in an unconscious boy and tossed his limp body into one of the chairs. Once the straps automatically held him in place the guards started to leave. “The shuttle is here. Its going to refuel and then you all will be on your way.” One of the guards said before the panel slide shut again. 

 

John looked at the unconscious boy and tried to crane his neck so he could see the boys face. The boy groans in pain and everyone stares at the boy scared. The boys jolts awake flinging his arms and legs out in a defensive manner and his head shoots up straight. Johns heart nearly stops when he sees the boys face. It was Mal but his face looked like he got a really bad beating and bloody drool was coming out of the corner of his slacked mouth. John wondered if his jaw was broken and shivered at the thought. John was just about to demand Mal to tell him what happened when the chair John was sitting on started to shake. John looked around and realize that everyone's chair was shaking. All of a sudden each hair lifted itself in the air, hovering a few feet off the ground. The door panel once again slide open and one by one the floating chairs with its occupants floated out into the transfer station. 

 

John was seriously freaked out as his chair floated towards a giant shuttle that was stark white with some type of identification number painted on the side in bright blue. One by one they were loaded into the shuttle and the chair was set down on to its platform, locking into place. Johns chair was set onto a platform next to a window. John smiled because the guard had kept his promise, or he could of just had the luck of the draw. John looked around at the worried faces of his fellow Sebaceans. The small girl was crying silently, the two older boys were craning their necks to see out the window opposite of John, Mal was muttering under his breath with a defeated look in his eyes, one of the older girls were whispering to Molly who was closest to her, and the last girl was staring blankly at the walls of the shuttle. The back of the shuttle rises to a close and the engines purr to life. As they start to rise in the air, John stares intently out the window. John is in shock, as they rise far above the sky pod, all john can see is water and hundreds of sky pods scattered above the water. Each sky pod had some sort of tube that went down to the water. John realized that thats probably how they get an unlimited supply of water. The shuttle takes a hard right and John can no longer see the sky pods. John looks at the large body of water below him in wonder. He learned in his classes at the camp that Earth was covered by mostly water, but he never realized that there was so much! John suddenly felt very small. 

 

John saw a glint of light on the horizon. The shuttle turned to the right and Johns eyes met the walls of one of the worlds 5 great cities. Johns mouth dropped open at the sight before him. The walls surrounding the city must have been over 80 feet tall. The shuttle got closer to the walls and it finally flew over it. Everything was beautiful. There were tall shiny buildings and giant areas full of green and brown plants that John had only seen in pictures. There was a massive group of white buildings with at least 10 shuttle stations surrounding it. There was some type gathering area with lots of people walking about. John was a little disappointed that he wasn't close enough to be able to see what everyone looked like.

The shuttle started to loose altitude when they nearly reached the farthest wall of the city. The shuttle landed in the middle of what John could only guess was a forest and the back of the shuttle started to lower quickly. One by one the chairs the Sebaceans prisoners were sitting in detached from its platform and started to float in the air. Two guards watched as the chairs floated out of the shuttle. John looked around as best he could as his chair floated out of the shuttle. John took a deep breath and smiled as he looked at the ground beneath him. John couldn't believe that he had lived over 17 cycles and he had never stepped foot on any planet. He couldn't wait until they let him out of the chair so he could take his first steps on land ever. The chairs floated towards a small building; it was painted white, like most of the building that John saw. There were two guards at the entrance who had already opened the door as the first chair in the line floated inside. John was disappointed that they weren't going to let them out of the chairs before going inside but he was sure that if this program was what they said it was, that he would get to go outside soon enough. Once inside, John saw that the room he was in wasn't that big. All the chairs were lined up in two rows in front of a wall monitor. To the right on the monitor there was a large door that looked very thick. The monitor before them flicked on and a womans face popped up on the screen. The woman was very beautiful John thought, she had raven hair piled high on her head and her lips were painted bright red. Her eyes were sky blue and she had a faint smile on her lips. She spoke, “Welcome and congratulations on being accepted into the Compliance Integration Program. My name is Ms. Adler and I run this little slice of bliss. For the next 6 weeks, you will be… educated on how to behave in society and your role in it. This program is tough, but if you graduate you will be integrated in society and that holds many benefits. You will learn more after your official orientation. Good luck.” With that the screen flicked off and the door next to the monitor opened. The chairs started to slowly float through the open door and before John could make it through the thresh old he heard one of the girls start screaming. John tried to jump out of the chair to rush to who ever was screaming but the chairs restraints were too strong. Another girl started to scream and he heard one of the boys yell for someone to stop. Johns heart was pounding so hard, he thought it would burst. As he made it to the doorway he frantically looked around for find the source of the screaming. What John saw made him stop caring about who was screaming and it made him want to scream himself. 

 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=28jgun7)


	4. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johns reconditioning has an odd effect on John. Mycroft leaves Sherlock with an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK OK! Were finally getting into some sexy stuff. :) Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to comment! (Sorry for late update!!!)

Sherlock was bored. He was lucid for the first time in a week and some idiots from the Fortitude Security Force was here demanding Sherlocks help catching some absolutely uninteresting serial killer. “Sir, we must ask you to look at the holo-file. This killer has claimed 8 victims and we think he already has his 9th. We could really use you help.” one of the security officers pleaded. “Ah, forget him Andrea. He’s just some crazy loon who convinced someone up high he was some genius.” a Officer said while walking away slowly. Sherlock scowled. “You have 3 cats, one has fleas. You have 2 children, twin girls by the look of it. The coffee stain on your shirt if 2 days old, so you have worn that shirt two days in a row. You're married but cheating on your husband with.. Humm.” Sherlock leans back in his hair and tents up his fingers in concentration. “With, a co-worker. Someone you're very close to.” Andrea tenses up and Sherlock smiles knowingly. “Well, It seems you're more friendly with your partner then you’d like to let on. I wonder how your husband would react to your closeted straight tendencies.” Sherlock said with a unbelievably smug look on his face. With that the officer jumps at Sherlock. Sherlock feels the officers fist come in contact with his cheek before he can register the pain he passes out.  
When Sherlock wakes up he’s strapped in his bed, fully immobilized, he groans in frustration. “Well, little brother, It seems you've done something very very stupid again. You should know better than to provoke a security officer.” Sherlock rolls his eyes. “Mycroft let me OUT NOW!” Sherlock yells. Mycroft rolls his eyes in reply and waves at someone out of Sherlock's line of vision.  
A short boy with dirty blond hair, wearing nothing but a tunic, shuffles slowly over to Sherlock's bed and starts undoing the restraints. Once Sherlock is free, the boy shuffles back to dark corner of the room he emerged from. Sherlock practically floats out of the bed and rearranges his clothing and hair till hes satisfied. When Sherlock is finished he faces his brother. “What is it you want, Brother” Sherlock snarls. Mycroft chuckles and leans against the wall, playing with the handle of his stupid umbrella. “I am only here to drop some stuff off and I will be on my way.”  
Mycroft walks out of Sherlock's room and down the hallway. “Hey, come get your… Whatever he is.” Sherlock yells after his brother. Mycroft continues to walk away until he's out of site. Sherlock storms after his brother yelling at him to come back. He doesn't catch up to him in time and Mycroft's hvr-car is zooming off before Sherlock can reach the front door. Sherlock taps his communicator chip in his hand can says Mycroft's name and waits for the call the connect. It goes to voicemail. Sherlock kicks the doorway on his way back into the house. He tries to call Mycroft a few more times when going back up to his room with no luck. The short blonde boy still stands in the corner of Sherlock's room with his head bowed down. Sherlock dose a run down of the boy and compiles some information to be confirmed. “Sebacean Slave, by the looks of you.” Sherlock mutters, and the boy looks up slightly. Sherlock sits on his bed and stares at the boy. “I have no intention of keeping you here so you can relax.” Sherlock says matter of factually. “Whats your name?” “J-j-john.” The boy stuttered. Sherlock got up and paced around in circles. He was silent for a long time, and John couldn't control the urge to finally look upon his supposed new Master.  
John first noticed the man's pale skin. He had never seen someone so pale, almost like that drink on earth called milk. The pacing man was tall and very thin. John could tell that he was very muscular even though he was wiry. He had dark cupid curls atop of his head; which were long enough to hide his eyes if he so wished. John now looked at his face and was startled to see how handsome the man was. He had high cheekbones, like the royals of the Sebacean race. Perfectly symmetrical eyes and nose with pink bow shaped lips.  
John could feel his body start to flush. He hated this. Ever since his conditioning at the CIP readiness program, he got aroused by the littlest things. He doesn't remember much of what happened but he knows he has been changed. What he remembers most vividly was him entering the building and finally going behind the door that keeps so many secrets.  
A few of his fellow prisoners were stripped nude soaking wet from being sprayed by a large hose attached to the left wall. There arms were spread above their heads resting on a flat metal bar going along the whole wall, there seemed to be no restraints but then John remembered the guard injecting him with Nano-cuffs and he finally realized there real function. Easy to restrain someone with a flick of a button instead of having to fight them into submission. Things start to get fuzzy after that. He does remember being hooked up to a machine type chair and some type of helmet being put on his head. He remembers the pain of being hooked up to an IV and being injected with a few things which he was hoping was mostly just sedatives.  
After that it was all black. When he woke up, he was in a small white cell. The only contents of the cell was John and the cot he laid on. He waited what seemed like hours when two guards came to get him. He was lead into a conference room of sorts that held only two occupants. The man who he would soon find out was Mycroft Holmes and the woman who runs the supposed slice of bliss, Ms. Adler. It was then explained to him that he was now a slave and was the property of Mycroft Holmes and his younger brother Sherlock Holmes. It was then said for the last 6 weeks I had gone under extreme mental and emotional conditioning. I was told that I was still me and that there was nothing to be scared of. They continued on for another 20 minutes till John was lead in a daze to a shuttle, heading out of seclusion.  
John was extremely confused. The slightest touch by anyone made his skin feel like it was on fire. He couldn't look at people too long because he would start squirming, feeling the need for something, but he didn't know what. He craved constant physical contact but was disgusted with himself at the involuntary movements he made in search of contact. After a while John figured out that he was aroused. Constantly. All. The. Time. He felts like he was on the edge of ripping his clothes off and touching himself, but he refused to. He knew those people he was with for the last 6 weeks messed with his head. John was angry, and wanted to hurt someone for doing this to him. Those feelings were soon swept away from the ever growing need in the pit of his stomach. He was hungry for something and he didn't understand what.  
John started to cry in frustration. He watched Sherlock pace around the room and the need he felt grew stronger. John felt like he was losing himself. All he wanted was to go back to normal but every time he looked at Sherlocks unruly curls and his bow lips pursed in concentration; John felt the overwhelming need to get on his knees and beg to be touched.  
Sherlock stops pacing and draws his attention to the now crying boy. Sherlock was now annoyed. He hated when people cried, he didn't like feelings and crying had to do with a whole mess of them. Sherlock studied the boy closer. Sherlock was unsure how to handle the situation. John seemed unstable. He was sobbing freely now and Sherlock started to feel overwhelmed. He realized that John had every right to be upset, being captured and locked up on earth for years, then becoming a slave? Sherlock just wished John hadn't picked right now to start crying about it.  
This seriously can’t be happening. John thought as his body rolled involuntarily and his cock hardened. He started to shiver and Sherlock…. No His new Master was staring at him and for some reason that turned him on. A LOT. Why did I just call him my Master? John mind was blank for a moment until a sensation of pleasure started trickle down from his mind to his whole body. John cried out and his knees gave way. His Master was there in an instant, laying Johns head on his knees and trying to look at his eyes which were rolled back into his head. Another, stronger sensation of pleasure coursed through him and Johns skin felt extra sensitive wherever his Master touched. “Wh-What-What i-i-i-iz hap-p-p-p-in” John sputtered as wave after wave crashed through him. Sherlock's heart was pounding out of his chest. John was writhing on the floor moaning out in either pain or pleasure or both. Johns body started to relax and hes shaking subsided a little.  
Sherlock then called Mycroft and he picked up on the second ring. “Yessss” Mycroft answered the phone sounding bored. “MYCROFT, JOHN IS ON THE FLOOR CRYING OUT I DONT KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH HIM.” Sherlock yells quickly. Mycroft grins at Sherlocks frantic state. “Relax little brother, Hes just bonding with you.” Sherlocks face contorts in confusion. He looks down at John who is now panting like a dog out of breath. He rolled himself into the fetal position and had a distant unfocused look in his eyes. “What do you mean bonded?” Sherlock spits. Mycroft sighs and tries to explain in as little words as possible. “The result of reconditioning is the Sebacean slaves unlock there submissive tendencies. When this happens and through some… manipulation of our own the Sebaceans now bond with the first person the have prolonged contact with/their new master. The bonding process usually takes a few days but there have been cases of early bonding if the slave has a genuine attraction or interest in their master or if they accept their role as a slave and therefore bonding is almost immediate. You’ve only had him for a few hours Sherlock, I must say I’m impressed.” Mycroft chuckled. “Well, I have some meetings to get to, good day little brother.” Mycroft hung up without another word and Sherlock sat there for a moment with hand still up against his ear.  
Sherlock waved his hands in front of his face, batting away the irrelevant thoughts bombarding his mind. He needed to get John out of his roo m and somewhere to rest while Sherlock could figure out how to get rid of him. He needed to think. Sherlock looked down at the boy and a flash of pity crossed his face. John seemed to have passed out so Sherlock carefully picked John up and placed him in the room next to his. Once John was settled on the bed, Sherlock stepped back to look at the boy one more time before leaving.  
John looked peaceful while sleeping, and much younger than he was. Sherlock guesses he was about 17 or 18. He had strong, but soft features and Sherlock couldn't deny he was pleasant to look at. He found the boy interesting, and that frustrated Sherlock to no end. Sherlock was about to walk away when his eyes caught a stain on Johns tunic. He leaned down a bit to get a closer look and he nearly gasped in surprise when he realized what it was. That confirmed that John had been moaning in pleasure, for he had came in his tunic. Sherlock backed away slowly when he felt a deep aching pressure in this groin. Sherlock backs out of the room and shuts the door firmly. He then leans against the door and looks down his body. A bulge is pressing against the confines of his dress pants and Sherlock's breath catches. How long has it been since he’s had an erection? Months? Years? He didn't bother counting. Sherlock's mind started getting fuzzy and he can feel a blackout coming on. Noooo, Not now. I just got my body back. When will this ever end. Sherlock screams in his head. His thoughts become messier and his whole body shakes. He leans on the walls to keep himself up, on the way to his room. Everything is shaking, even the floor and he feels like hes going to vomit. I hope whoever is coming will be nice to John… Is Sherlock's last thought when he's forced into his Mind palace, where he will be locked until his multiples let go of his body.  
~  
John wakes up slowly, his eyes blinking in the dark, a soft moon light spilling in from the window is the only source of light. He moans as the aching need fills his brain again, but it is duller and John is grateful. I wonder where my Master is? John questions in his head. He shakes his head at the word Master, but it feels right in his mind so he decides to try it out on his tongue. “Master?” John whispers out loud, testing the word on his lips. It feels right; it makes his heart flutter. He starts to wonder why that is when a cold voice cuts the silence like a hot knife on butter. “Yes, I am your Master.” the voice chuckled darkly. John freezes and doesn't dare even breath. “Would you like to play my pet? I think we’ll get along very well.” Sherlock's figure, no, his Masters figure steps into the pale light. His iridescent eyes shining, and pupils blown in arousal. John couldn't stop himself from replying. “Yes, Master, I want to play.” His Master grins and descends on John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested I could really use an awesome beta to help proof-read my work! Also so co-collaborate on some future fics if wanted! Send me a message on here or on tumblr if your interested!! http://fannibalfecter.tumblr.com/


	5. Tea for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John makes tea. John tastes sugar for the first time, Sherlock is pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SO SO sorry for the VERY LONG delay! You know how college is! Always busy, busy, busy! (I have to admit, I have started a new fic T_T Im sorry) This chapter is short but I'v already started chapter 6 and mapped out chapter 7. I have been kinda slow with this fic because I'm lacking some inspiration. I'm not too sure what direction I'm going to go with this but if any of you have a suggestion I'm up to hear it! 
> 
> Also! Some Molly/Irene stuff in chapter 7!

The sound of music wakes John from a deep sleep. His whole body was sore and as the fuzzy memories of the night rushed to the front of his head, John gasps in shock. What was I thinking! How could I have said yes so easily. John panics for a microt before the tingling burning feeling started to run over his skin. John can't help but moan when that urgent need fills his brain again. Flashes of the night before fill his brain. John moans softly as the memory of his Masters fingers trailing over his nipples, teasing him.  
John tries to push the thoughts from his head, but the constant arousal that plagued him made it too hard for him to resist. His masters lips on his neck, the light bites on his thighs and stomach. Johns cock twitched. All he could think about now was his master, everything else seemed to fade. Johns breathing hitched as he heard the music stop and the sound was replaced by the sound of footsteps. After a moment, he hears a soft knock on the door before it opens a crack. 

“John?” Sherlock questions softly. John quickly covers himself back up with the sheets and answers. “Yes, I am awake, Master.” The door opens wider and his Master steps in. “Don’t call me that.” He snaps. John is taken aback for a moment. Why was he acting this way. His master paces for a moment and stops to look at John. “It seems I can’t return you…” He pauses. “I have come to the conclusion that, that since you're here I might as well find a use for you." Sherlock gives John a puzzled look. "I see you have met.. One of my.. Alters." Now it's johns turn to have a puzzled look. "What is alters, Master?" Sherlock glares at john till he corrects himself. "I mean Sherlock, Sir." Sherlock lets out an exasperated sigh before explaining his condition to John, his new slave. Sherlock hated the term, but it was technically true. "On earth, there are mental diseases, I'm sure there are some conditions similar in your race?" John nodded, thinking of things like Sebacean heat delirium and the living death. "We'll, I have one where I have different people inside my head, and they take over my body from time to time. When this happens, I don't remember what my alters do, it can be very dangerous." Sherlock tries to explain in a very simple matter, though John still looked confused. "So you were someone else last night, an alter?" John questioned. "Yes, I'm sorry for whatever trouble they cause you last night, I can see you're not physically harmed, but.." Sherlock trails off. From the state John is in this morning, Sherlock was afraid he might of forced himself on the boy and that the boy liked it. His body was flush with arousal, and his pupils were blown. The Sebacean eye structure was practically the same as humans, except there pupils were about a centimeter bigger, and when blown in arousal, really gave John an otherworldly look. John was confused and a little shocked, yet his masters explanation kind of made sense. The Sherlock he first met didn't want anything to do with him, and didn't want to use him as a slave. Yet that night when his Master came into his room, tied him up, and touched him till he came in a sobbing sweaty mess, John thought it was kind of weird he would have such a change of heart. Not that he was complaining, even though he didn't want to be here deep down, he was interested in Sherlock, and couldn't deny how beautiful he was."Did I? Did we do something last night?" Sherlock asked, very well knowing that they did. "You didn't hurt me.. We didn't have sex" John replied, blushing profusely. Sherlocks face was full of relief. "Good then, do you perhaps know how to make tea?" Sherlock asked. John thought for a moment. Tea... Why do I know how to make tea? "I think I do, I didn't know before, but for some reason I know I can" John replied tentatively. Sherlock ponders that for a moment. "From what I've read, at the CIP program puts basic knowledge like that in your head so you can do simple tasks without an explanation and having to be taught by your master" John nodded, understanding that there would be new skills, and knowledge he would slowly realize he had. "Well, the kitchen is downstairs, to the left. You won't miss it. When you're finished bring the tea up to my study. Also if your hungry, feed yourself. I don't cook, do you know how to cook?" Sherlock asked. "Yes, well, I guess I do now" John says as recipes start pouring out of his head. "Good, then you won't mind doing the cooking? Mrs. Hudson must be tired of feeding me." Sherlock says as he walks off to his study.

John gets up, makes his bed, then retrieves his tunic from the corner of the room and dressed himself. John noticed that as soon as his Master left the room, that urgent need filled his head again. He starts to tremble as he thinks of the previous nights activities. He never felt the good in his life, but was saddened that the experience wasn't with his true Master. He pushed the thoughts from his head and headed downstairs to make tea. He found the kitchen as easily as Master suggested. He quickly searched the cabinets, making a note on what's where. He found the tea kettle and loose tea on the top shelf above the sink. John tried to reach the kettle and was too short to get it. John huffed at his height. No matter what race he was surrounded by, he was always the short one. John pulled a chair from the kitchen table over by the sink, and used it to give himself a boost. He got the supplies, and quickly started the tea making process. When the tea was almost done, John went to the tall cabinet that was close the the door. He remembered seeing serving trays along with the pots and pans. He took out a medium size silver tray and placed it by the stove. He then took out two tea cups and placed them on the tray. He took the small sugar pot on the counter and placed it on the tray as well. The tea was done so John put the kettle on the tray, on top of a tea cosy he found in the kettles cabinet. He grabs the tray as started to leave when he was suddenly filled with a sense of dread. He was forgetting something.. "Cream." John says under his breath. He puts the tray back down and searches for the cream in the cooler and places on the tray. He rushes as fast as he can, knowing the sooner he's around his Master, the faster this urgent need would clam. Just by being around the man gave John some peace. John would have to think more about that later. 

John knocked on the door and Sherlock opened the door after moment. "I don't know how you like your tea so, I brought everything I thought you might need. If you show me how you like it, I'll remember from now on.” Sherlock smiled to himself, this John was quite interesting. Always saying the most surprising things. Sherlock wondered if Johns compliance and easy acceptance of the current situation was cause by his reconditioning or was it just his natural self. Some experimentation would be necessary. "Put the tray on the desk and pay attention." John did as his master asked and waited for Sherlock to continue. "I like my tea with one cream, 3 sugars. My coffee, black, 2 sugars." Sherlock then showed John how to make his tea and then took a sip. "Have you ever drank tea before?" Sherlock asked. John shook his head. "Do you like sweet stuff?" Sherlock questioned. John shrugged his shoulders."There's no sugar in the Sebacean part of the universe." John explained. Sherlock smiled and quickly made a cup of tea for John, with two creams, 4 sugars. "Try this." Sherlock said as he passed the cup to John. John took the cup and gave the drink a cautious sip. His eyes shot opened wide, and he chugged the rest of the hot sweet creamy mixture. "That was amazing! Can I have more?" John asked eagerly, a wide smile on his face. Sherlock laughed and nodded, giving John free reign on the tea. "Just be careful. Sugar can be harmful in large quantities, it can cause cavities and make you gain weight." Johns master warned. John nodded in understanding as he made himself a new cup of tea. "If you don't mind, I would like it if you would make the tea from now on, we have tea time a few time a day, you will learn my schedule. I also like tea after a long day out so keep that in mind." "Yes. master, I will remember." Sherlock was growing very annoyed at Johns constant use of the word master, yet somewhere deep within him, one of his alters was basking in the word and it's meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be integrating more Farscape terminology/slag as the story progresses. I will make sure to give a definition at the end of each chapter for new words. 
> 
> Microt: A measurement of time. Is roughly equal to a second on earth.


	6. New Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue. I have no good excuse. All I can really say is that I fell into sports anime hell and all live action fandoms went on the back burner for me. I'm working on a lot of projects right now, but I do intend to finish this fic some time. Sorry for the wait!

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Sherlock was reading most of the day, every once in awhile he could grab his laptop and do some research. John stayed in the study with his Master, only leaving to make more tea, and small simple meals that Sherlock never took more than a few bites out of. John was famished so he eagerly finished off whatever Sherlock left. The first time his Master offered his leftovers, John was it quite a shock. Sebaceans don't share food; growing up on warships, food was controlled and you were only permitted a certain amount of it based on your metabolism needs. Sherlock noticed Johns hesitation and asked why. John explained how food worked when he was growing up and further explained that sharing food was considered something that only family or loved ones would do. Though growing up on warships both of those things were never there.

Sherlock grew a bit more comfortable around his new... Companion. He was still worried about his reaction to John's bonding experience, and wondered if this type of reaction would continue. When he went to john's room in the morning, he grew hard again when he deduced that they had be intimate that night. He had to quickly take care of himself before John came to the study for tea. He was definitely relieved that they didn't have sex... That he didn't rape John. But at the same time, he kind of wished they did have sex, because if they did, it would mean it would happen again; eventually. John was aesthetically pleasing. He was naturally tan, and had soft features but was muscular. What Sherlock liked most was John's eyes. They seemed to look right through him, anticipating his every move. He wondered if that was because of his training. Even though he knew John never fought in a war, he had the aura, some would say of a warrior. Sherlock could see the fire deep in his eyes, Sherlock could tell this boy had a thing for danger. It was surely the reason Mycroft picked him.

It was already dark outside when Sherlock asked John to tell him about himself. He asked about life on the warship, life in the camp, and stuff along those lines. John was open and honest with him, only lying about small things that Sherlock could care less about.

"Do you have a religion?" Sherlock questioned.

John thought for a moment before replying. "Thousands of years ago yes, your Christian god has some similarities with our old one. Except our god was a goddess, and was quite mean. It was said that she created us, leaving us in the dark about life. We built society's, conquered many planets in her name. Then one day she came from the other side and killed almost every single Sebacean. the sebaceans asked God _'why? Did we not please you? Why would you kill us? We have concerned many planets in your name as offerings_ ' They demanded to know. All she said in reply was _'Because I can'_. I don't know much of the stories but you can see why religion died out."

Sherlock had to agree. "Most religions on earth died out centuries ago. Though that has been a rise with Christian followers since the war." Sherlock supplied. After a Few more questions, Sherlock was satisfied with the knowledge he compiled that day and decided to sort it all in his mind palace.

"Well, that will be all for today. Be ready at 10am, we're going out. Also bring tea around 9am. Ok?"

John stood up and made his way to the door. "Yes master..." John paused before asking something, "If your alter is to come again tonight..." He stops and looked down at his feet.

"Lock your door." Sherlock put simply.

"But..." John paused for a moment before words started spewing out of his mouth. "I don't mind! I mean, last night wasn't bad… I know I should be mad, and hate you but I don't know why I like to be around you. So if your alter comes I don't mind, since it's a part of you. You didn't hurt me so i’m not afraid. Plus you are my master and i'm pretty sure that means you can do whatever you want to me… So, I… "

Sherlock quickly raised his hand to silence John.  "John.. I'm sick, you should be afraid. You should keep away from me as much as possible. You know I don't like the phrase Master, and I definitely don't see you as a mere slave."

John then walked over to Sherlock and looked him in the eyes. "You could never hurt me, I can tell, and even if you did, honesty, I'd probably like it in the end. I still don't know exactly what they did to me but I know that is true." With that John made his way back to the door with a confused look on his face. "Goodnight Mas- Sherlock, I hope you sleep well." He leaves without another word, closing the door softly behind him.

John makes his way to his new room and sits on the bed. All day, things seemed too easy. Like all of this was normal. He couldn't shake the feeling that this was all so wrong, that he should be screaming and yelling to be released. That he should be outraged on his new slave status, he should... Shouldn't he? John knew he was different now, but he couldn't put a finger on how. He still thought the same way ( _he thought_ ), he still likes the same things he did before ( _he thinks_ ), but something was different. John tried to remember all that he was told after he completed the CIP readiness program, but the things he could remember weren't very helpful.

John laid back on his bed and thought of his Master. He was so beautiful, graceful, and brilliant too. He was definitely one of the tallest people he has ever seen, he is at least a head shorter than him. His face would land on his chest if they were to embrace. John wondered what it would feel like to be held by him. To be enveloped in his smell and warmth. The thought made John shiver and his ever present need to bubble up to the surface. John's cock started to harden as he let his imagination run wild with thought of his Master. John shook his head trying to shake the overwhelming feelings but he couldn't grasp at a proper though, it was too late. John hesitantly touched himself, the need he felt was making him feel drunk with want. He felt like he was about to do something wrong, like he needed permission to touch himself, without another thought, John raised up off the bed and went to Sherlock's study. He knocked softly, at the same time was trying to regulate his breathing.  He heard a murmur of recognition after a moment and John cracked the door and popped his head in.

“ Master…” He breaths heavily. “Am I allowed to release myself? I don’t know what's wrong with me.." John asked, his face beet red in embarrassment but also in arousal. Sherlock didn't reply so John stepped in, using his hands to press down his erection. "Master?... Master?" John questioned till Sherlock opened his eyes and looked at John.

"What John? I'm a little busy right now, I'm..." Sherlock stops mid breath when he notices johns clear arousal. "John what are you doing?" Sherlock asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but, am I allowed to...." John somehow managed to get even redder, the red flush now gracing his shoulders and upper chest.

"Allowed to what?" Sherlock asked thickly. His own arousal starting when he saw the state John was in.

"Allowed to relieve myself? This is so embarrassing!" John exclaimed.

Sherlock's jaw dropped. _Why would he need his permission to 'relieve himself'?_ "Why are you asking me?" Sherlock pressed.

"Um... I don't know, I just got the feeling that I would be doing something wrong if I don't ask permission first."

Sherlock was silent for a moment, his arousal lessened when In scientific thought. "You probably feel the need to ask because of your reconditioning, or it could be an effect of your submissive nature that was unlocked during that time. But yes, do what you need John, when it come to that kind of stuff, use your best judgement."  Sherlock answered rolling his eyes. John nodded and quickly left shutting the door loudly behind him. Sherlock heard John squeak at the loud noise and say sorry from behind the door. Sherlock couldn't help but grin. Things would definitely get more interesting from there on, it was high time for a new experiment…

Sherlock couldn't sleep. He sat in his mind palace, pacing around reading his fresh files on John. Ever since John arrived, Sherlock had dived into to research. He thankfully still knew Mycroft's favorite passwords, it only took 2 tries so guess right. Once he was able to access his older brothers desktop he quickly looked at all the files on John and the CIP readiness program. Sherlock surprised at what the files said as he originated them in his mind palace. One file caught his attention:

 

Subject #: B-4675

Name: John Watson

Birth Name: Jaylen A. Suun

CIP: Accepted- Graduated

Owner: Mycroft Holmes CO- Sherlock Holmes

Status: Active Service

City: Fortitude

Subject info:

Patient B-4675 has strong submissive traits. B-4675’s Sebacean reconditioning was not complete. Cognitive, Emotional, and Mental testing results show high chance of successful graduation.

Suggested Treatments:

1) CK implantation

2) Body reconfiguration (Tier 1, Tier 2, Tier 3)* Tier explanation pg.4

3) Bonding implant (Basic bond, Pleasure bond, Mixed bond)* implant explantation pg.6

Treatment Plan:

B-4675 will, when upon entering the CIP station will be placed in the body reconditioning "Qurora" chair. This will get B-4675's body used to pain & pleasure & create muscle memories. This will also awaken B-4675's sexual needs that have been repressed through medication and will also be intensified.  B-4675 will remain in the Qurora chair until graduation. During this time, a bonding implant will be placed in the brain, memory/common knowledge implantation will also take place.

The bonding implant will insure the connection between slave and master. The bonding implant will start to dissolve once the bond has been activated. Activation is automatic- when subject has prolonged contact with the chosen Master. The chemicals released while the implant is being dissolved will leave the subject's system after 28 days. After that time the connection will be in place, and the subject will be permanently Emotionally/Mentally attached to the master.

Implant Removal: Implants may only be removed before 72 hours of activation. Implant removal will be only approved if subject has negative reaction or If the chosen master is unable to care for the subject, has passed away, or if payment has not been fulfilled (Slave then will be removed from your care and re-sold).

Aftercare: Check-ups once a month for the next 6 months. **See Final Progress Report (CC:Red File) for stats**

 

Sherlock read the file 5 times over before he realized what he had to do. He was definitely curious about the Sebacean and therefore chose to help him. The only thing is, he didn't quite know how yet. He had less than 48 hours to figure out how to get the implant removed from John's head. He would have to find out, it would be quite horrid if the boy became some weird sex obsessed mindless slave. There no fun in letting intelligence go to waste, even if it was no where close to his level.

  
Sherlock returned to reality. _I’ve found a new case…_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, thoughts, suggestions are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave a comment, I appreciate any advice and criticism. Sorry ahead of time for mistakes, I sadly don't have a beta! Your Kudos give me life!


End file.
